The New Hire
by Fido123a
Summary: An owl carrying a letter offering a teaching position? Unusual. (first fic, please be gentle).
1. Chapter 1

Columbia, 22:31 local time

Kiritsugu along with is assistant Maiya had been scouting and observing the compound 450 meters in front of them for 5 days. Taking in the routines of the guards, looking for potential weak points, and making a plan of attack.

They had been tracking this particular target for the last 7 weeks. Yosef Dragunov:: Age-32; Place of Birth-Khatanga, Russia. Received a sealing designation for research into reanimation of the dead (goals:: unknown) and threatening the secrecy of magecraft.

He has apparently been eluding enforcers for 2 years (if the body count was anything to go by). Not surprising considering his background. Father former KGB (turned chemistry professor after the fall of the Iron Curtain in1991) before dying of cancer. He himself spent 4 in the Russian ground forces. This meaning he knows how to hide and plays by and very different rule book than the Mages Association is used to.

A rule book Kiritsugu is highly familiar with. That is the reason he had been hired after all.

Yosef had negotiated with a local drug lord to improve the quality of his product in exchange for housing at protection. He had taken up residence in a medium sized shack in the northeastern corner. From the way it looked, Kiritsugu had guessed he wanted isolation and privacy from the rest of the compound (not even a guard tower in that corner). _'Makes my job easier',_ he thought.

Kiritsugu had set up with his rifle on a ridge-line east of the compound, while Maiya had been making preparations 50 meters to southwest. He reached to the radio in his ear and spoke, "Are things ready on your end?"

"Roger, waiting on your signal", came Maiya's voice.

He switched from his regular scope to thermal when confirmed Yosef was heading to his shack, accompanied of course. The plan was a simple one really. Put on a light show in the opposite direction causing confusion, create a few bodies for a fear-factor, then fall back to a prepared rendezvous point.

"Okay, now".

And like that, three separate went off in Maiya's location. Nothing more than homemade plastic explosive rigged to gas canisters. They worked none the less, seeing as the compound was sent into panic.

When the guard escorting Yosef bailed to check on the commotion, he took his shot. Conditions where favorable, which led to the shot being right on target. When it was confirmed Yosef wasn't getting back up, he packed up and headed to the rendezvous.

2 weeks later, location unknown.

After heading to London and collecting on the contract, Kiritsugu headed back to the non-dscript warehouse that had been serving as his base of operations. He had been looking through contract requests when he noticed something unusual. Namely the owl carrying what looked like parchment in it's beak.

He eyed it critically, looking for potential threats to his person. The owl himself looked back at him and, if you looked closely you could see his patience dwindling. If you didn't know the context it might just look like the assassin was having a staring contest with the owl.

Finally, after determining it was safe, Kiritsugu got up and took the parchment from the owl. Looking it over he though, _'Hm, wizards? Unusual.'_ Wizards and Mages usually stayed away from one another. Which got his mind running through possibilities on what this might be.

 _Dear Mr. Kiritsugu Emiya,_

 _I know mages and wizards usually keep to themselves but, you see, I'm having a bit of a staffing problem and was hoping you could fill a certain position. At lest temporarily. Normally, a mage teaching young wizards would unthinkable. However, given your reputation and wide range on knowledge, the position I'm hoping you'll consider would be perfect for you._

 _I know you're probably wondering which position that is. It is the "Defense Against the Dark Arts" professor's seat. You would be teaching the young ones how to survive in a world you and I know very well can be highly dangerous to the unprepared. I am fully prepared to negotiate price. Please at least think it over._

 _When you have done that, send your response with the owl._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry._

 _'Highly unusual,'_ he considered as he set the parchment down. Of course, there was information being withheld and unknowns where dangerous. Not to mention the levels of concern and potential political backlash (in both communities) accepting the contract could bring up.

He looked at the contract he had been eying just before the owl had showed up (who, by the way, was a little annoyed with him). It had come from the head of the Einzbern family. It was simply labeled as a "consultation" and very few details had been given. Something told him there was more to it then that. Why would such a proud mage family ask a 'lowly' mercenary for anything. It just rubbed him the wrong way.

He looked at the two contracts in front of him. Both were highly unusual, filled with unknowns, and had the potential to make his life very hard (albeit for different reasons). Looking at the parchment again, his hero complex (however warped) took great notice of the second paragraph.

Sighing at himself, grabbed a piece of paper and penned his response. Couldn't hurt to check it out, right? Plus, if negotiations fell through, he always had the Einzbern contract on standby.

 _Mr. Albus Dumbledore_

 _Feel free to contact me with a time and place for negations. This is not to be taken as a guarantee that i will accept the position._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kiritsugu Emiya_

 **AN: I did it, I actually did it! I WROTE SOMETHING! I never thought this day would come. Anyways, please be gentle, this is my first time. Should I stop, go on? If I go on, anyone wanna help me with the Potter 'verse side of thing? I'm not too well read on that side of things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Well didn't expect that much of a response. Anyways, sorry about the grammar and tensing problems of last chapter. I was just typing as I talk/thing (I have the attention span of a squirrel on crack swimming in an ocean of cocaine) and just trusting it. Also, because I forgot to do this last chapter:**

 **Disclaimer : This probably wouldn't be a fanfic if I owned them.**

::::-::::

Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts, 3:56pm

It had been a few weeks since he sent the letter out and Dumbledore was becoming increasingly worried, this was taking longer than expected. _'A sign I've made the right choice,'_ he assured himself.

That wasn't the subject of his current concern. No, that would be his faculty. He just knew there'd a riot when they found out about his latests hiring decision. Some would yell for days, others might call for his head (a few may even try). As good a sign as the lateness of the response was, it created just as much of a problem. He'd been hoping to have talks with (and hopefully secure the employment of) Mr. Emiya before his staff found out. Reasoning being at that point it would've been too late for anyone to try and block his decision.

It was beginning to look like that was too much to ask for.

Which is why he had been resorting to plan b these last few days, delay, delay, delay. This plan was simple, find and use every excuse possible to avoid the inevitable "discussion" he was going to have with his Professors. That was the reason he was currently doing every piece of paperwork he could find. You name it, he was working on it. While it was usually something he avoided (I mean, who doesn't?), it was much less daunting than being yelled at by his faculty.

He could probably guess most of their concerns. A lot of them he thought to valid and certainly in need of a good explanation. Most he thought of (and subsequently prepared for) centered around the man's reputation and choice of profession. With a few no less loud concerns coming from the fact that he was a mage instead of a wizard.

It was no secret Mages and Wizards have tense (to say the least) relations. All one had to do was look at how often Aurors and Enforcers engaged in combat before the ceasefire treaty in the early 1800's (which, as everyone knew, only stopped the reporting of such events). Rumor was the ever famous Tunguska Event was the result of one such encounter.

There was hope yet. His diversionary tactics had been working. The owl he sent had returned (though he looked highly irritated). _'Maybe I will have a chance to talk with him before being yelled at.'_ he though to himself.

 _'Spoke too soon'_ he corrected as the entrance to his office began to stir.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" said an instantly recognizable voice. _'Just as expected'_ thought Dumbledore as Minerva came stomping into his office. "I would like to enquire about that as well!" came Flitwick. _'Not surprising. Not to mention his probable personal concerns'_ Dumbledore mentally noted. He noticed the additional presences of Professor Snape and Hagrid. _'Hagrid probably just wanted to know for sure if I've hired a mage'_ he pondered, _'Guess there's no more putting this off'._

"My, whatever do you mean?" that didn't he wouldn't try like hell.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean." She immediately shot back.

"If you are referring to my recent employment decision, I fail to see the problem." he replied.

"Allow me to spell it out then. First: You've hired a mage! A MAGE for goodness's sake! You know very well how destructive they can be!" Minerva pointed out.

"I am well aware of mages' tendencies for destruction in pursuit of knowledge. Makes them more suited for combat, don't you think? Not to mention the higher innate control of their magical energy." Dumbledore replied.

"Be that as it may, why hire this particular one? A ruthless mercenary? Hunter of anything and everything for the correct price?" asked Filtwick.

"You know as well as I do that the association would never have allowed us to employ an enforcer. Ask your self how many mages you know would've agreed to employment under wizards? Mr. Emiya is both open to the concept, provided payment, and experienced in combating the things that crawl around in the dark. Who better to teach that class?"

"Have you even read the reports? The man's nothing more than a terrorist for hire! He shot down a jumbo jet! WITH THE PASSENGERS ON BOARD!" came Minerva again.

"I am very up to date on his 'activities'. The circumstances surrounding the event in question are, as of yet, unknown. I have my doubts about what people say in regards to his supposed immorality." Dumbledore answered. He didn't miss Snape's slight twitch.

"Listen, I have read the reports, I know what people say about him. I am not entirely convinced he's as horrible as people say. That he's a demon, a monster, a remorseless murderer. Look at those reports, reading beyond the words, it would seem he is a man hell bent on chasing something. Something intangible, non-corporeal, something that is very hard to find. I would like a chance at knowing what that is. What it is he's been placing himself in constant danger to chase all over the globe. What's worth choosing a lifestyle that means facing death constantly with no respect and praise? Maybe the reported lack of emotion is a mask made of necessity. Maybe, just maybe, his goals are more altruistic than we will ever know" he finished in a tone that left no room for reply.

With that, Minerva and Flitwick left, no doubt not entirely convinced but willing to let it slide for now.

"I hope you've considered the possibility that you might be wrong about him." said Professor Snape as he turned to take his leave. _'I have, more than you know'_ mentally replied the headmaster.

"So it's true then? You've hired a mage to teach the Defense class?" asked Hagrid, a strange hopeful look in his eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Not yet Hagrid, though he has agreed to negotiations."

With that Hagrid bust into a joyous laughter, "I sure do hope he takes the job, I have many questions."

 _'Accepting and kind as always'_ Dumbledore noted to himself, "So do I." He then penned a time and place then gave it to the same owl (who had an "Are you serious?!" look on his face).

 **AN:** **And that's all for now! Next time: Negotiations!  
-I'm mainly focusing on world building for these first few chapters. Also, I'm think either 2nd or 3rd year. 2nd because, fuck that guy. 3rd because that's pretty much why Mr.D hired that guy in the first place. What do you guys think?  
-Also, any specific points you guys want brought up in "the Talks"? **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **This chap is a little shorter than I thought it'd be. Anyways, as for Mr.D's motives, the entire set will be revealed slowly. I mean (to quote Cu) 'He's a sly old coot.' He has his reasons for hiring the mage killer. Those reasons aren't going to be revealed immediately.**

Location Unknown, 13:27

He had sent Maiya to scout out the location as soon as he got the return letter (that owl looked absolutely pissed at this point, he could't figure out why). The meeting was set in a small cafe out in countryside Britain a few days from now. She said she found a favorable place to observe and offer fire support should things go south. He'd been preparing counter measures, planning escape routes, and deciding which armaments to bring. It may have sounded a bit paranoid for a meeting with an old man but, even paranoia has it's uses. That was a lesson that had saved his live on numerous occasions, and one he wasn't about to forsake anytime soon.

Currently, he was eying a file on the other half of this little negotiation (not to mention potential future employer). It was his SOP (standard operating procedure) to conduct background checks on clients. Blind trust was a security risk that just could not be afforded. In this line of work, the chances of being betrayed, back stabbed, left for dead, or just simply not paid were exceedingly high.

Though this time, the check had been more thorough for obvious reasons. A wizard as well establish and powerful as this one reaching out to a mercenary-mage like him for a teaching position? Especially when he has reputation for preferring the peaceful solution, if not outright pacifism? This just set off too many alarms in his head to not look at this from every angle he possibly could.

So far, the check hadn't turned up anything too alarming. All that succeeded in doing was adding to the suspicion.

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _-Born 1881_

 _-Father sent to Azkaban wizarding prison a few years after his birth for attacking a group of civilian boys_

 _-Began attending Hogwarts school in 1892 where he received top marks all the way until his graduation in 1899_

 _-Kendra Dumbledore (mother) killed in 1899 from accidental magic outburst (Ariana Dumbledore-Younger Sister)_

 _-Ariana later killed as a bystander of a rather violent duel_

 _-Later started teaching 'Transfiguration' at Hogwarts_

 _-Appointed headmaster in 1957_

After that it gets rather uneventful (aside from the wizarding wars, which was an entirely different can of worms).

In summary; this man is smart, powerful, and long lived with a past marred with tragedy. No doubt he was also good at reading people. Closing the file, he looked over his weapons and debated on taking the grenades. In the end he went with them, plus a few flash bangs just in case. Can never be too careful, right?

Countryside, 3:45pm

Albus had been steadily making his way to the cafe he selected for the negotiations. They made the most excellent tea he had come across. Not to mention they also sold sweets and candies (particularly sherbet lemons). It was a nice, quiet little place he made sure to visit often.

When he got there he noticed had yet to arrive. _'Oh well'_ he thought as he made his way to the counter to order. The man had, no doubt, been doing his homework before today. It was only the logical thing to do after all. Likely trying discern what might motivate a wizard such as himself to reach out to a Mercenary-mage with such a reputation.

15 minutes later he had been reading a small work of fiction when arrived. _'Exactly on time'_ he noted, punctuality was always a good quality for one to have after all.

"Lemon sherbet?" Dumbledore asked, offering up the small pouch he bought. He didn't receive an answer, _'Silent type, eh?'_

Emiya sat down and sent a critical gaze to the elder wizard, then simply asked, "Why?"

 _'All work and no fun.'_ He was going to have to change that, "Because they're simply delicious and I assumed you'd find them as enjoyable as I have, Mr. Emiya."

 _'Offer of sweets, non-agressive tone of voice, and attempted humor. Simple yet effective.'_ Emiya filed that away for later and pressed forward, "I mean, why hire me?"

"You are good at what you do. Which happens to be what this class teaches." came the reply.

 _'Evasive answers, there's something he doesn't want to tell me, at least not yet.'_ "I'm sure there are other who'd be more favorable than me."

"Well, Mr. Emiya, let's just say I've found you are, more suited, for the challenges the position holds than most." Dumbledore stated in his typical cryptic way.

"And what would those challenges entail?" Emiya asked.

"The seat has had trouble keeping someone for more than one school year. On top of that, there are more…personal.. concerns I'd like your help with." answered Dumbledore.

 _'A curse tester and a sword to act outside his personal nature. He's as cunning as the files suggest.'_ Emiya noted, "Why a mercenary mage? Why not another wizard?"

"Because i see something in you. I see something good, something righteous. You'll never let the innocents fend for themselves. You always throw yourself in harms way for the sake of every living thing on the planet. that's my theory at least. Though, I'd like to inquire about the passenger jet incident." came the reply.

"A dead apostle had been experimenting with bee familiars and was set to land in an hour. I couldn't risk the chance of an outbreak. I weighed the options and shot the plane down." Emiya said, wondering why he said it.

"That's all I need to know. You're hired, if you'll accept the seat."

"When does the term start?" Emiya asked as he grabbed the pouch for his assistant.

.

 **AN:** **Even though it was short and quick, this chap was hard to write. Anyways, I'm having trouble with the 4th grail war... should i even** **include it? I mean now, I'm set on harry's 3rd year. Any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Had a goddamn awesome time writing this chapter! No Idea why. oh well ONWARDS!**

Hogwarts Forrest, 12:25

As the pot started whistling he walked over, cup of instant noodles in hand. Pouring the hot water into the cup, he walked back to his desk and started reading the book he had open.

It was a book on magical metallurgy and the specific properties held by certain metals. He had been hoping to come up with a combination that would allow him to take down the dangerous creatures he might come across during his tenure here at the school. As useful as his origin rounds had been, they had their limits (not to mention he only had a certain number and couldn't afford to rely on them).

The residence the school provided was nice enough. A two story building located near the top of a hill about a good 30 minute walk from the school. Had a good view of the surrounding area and still provided the amount of privacy he liked. It had taken him a few days to figure out that the correct application of bounded fields (similar to his time alter) would allow civilian tech to work in this place. After that, he set up a 50 meter security perimeter around his temporary abode and had Maiya gather the rest of the equipment from the warehouse.

His class was offered as an elective for 6th and 7th years. With this in mind, he decided he was going to have the 7th years assist with teaching the younger ones. That way they could get the leadership experience they most likely wanted and he could get around the issue of different magic between him and the wizards. He had gotten this approved on the condition he switch them out regularly so they could attend their other classes. 6th years would do physical training such as exercise and CQC (nothing lethal… as he had been reminded on several occasions). Basically, his goal was find ways to circumvent their need for wands while still being able to defend themselves. In his mind, these two classes were going to be the easiest to teach. Simply because he could take straight from his life and experiences.

It had also come to his attention that, because of his position, he would be dealing with any incidents that happened on school grounds. It was certain there'd be some given the presence of Dementors. Apparently a dangerous criminal had escaped confinement and was targeting someone here at the school. Honestly? He kind of hoped something would happen, that way he could keep his skills sharp. Plus, it would provide great hands on experience for the students. Despite his initial reluctance to taking this position, he was NOT going to half-ass this. He'd start the changes simply by adding Enforcers and Executors to the curriculum. They were threats that they needed to be aware of. Who to teach them to, 3rd years? Maybe 5th? Ah well, he'd decide later.

From what the notes pervious teachers left had said, it would seem their education centered on the wizarding world and the creatures that encompassed. He was going to have to change that. There were far more dangers out there than just the one slice of the world they lived in. This was not helped by the Multicultural Suppression of Magic Act that had been drafted centuries ago by a council of both mages and wizards. Basically this stated they had to keep magic away from civilians, and gave each governing body full autonomy on how to carry it out. This made sharing information on the phantasmal species (or, simply, fantastic beasts as now knew the wizards called them) nearly impossible. That, in turn, rendered education on both sides incomplete. Though, to his surprise, the alchemy professor had been educated at the ever famous Atlas society ("Lift not the seals of Atlas. Lest you desire to end the world seven times over," or something like that). At least that class would up to standard.

The rune professor had been trying, for god knows how long, to get at least a quick look at the original scriptures held by the Thule Society (as were most who studied rune work as a passion). They denied every single time, as they were known to do. He had some notes on them from the time he worked for them and they tried not paying him. They regretted that decision, _hard_. The professor had been ecstatic when he offered to share them. He had gotten what he needed from them.

They only ever learned about one type of werewolf. While the other two types weren't nearly as hostile, they were no less dangerous. Dead apostles hadn't been mentioned, ever. That was just a blatant mistake if he ever saw one.

The British Minister of magic had come to the school grounds at one point to take his measure. When he was satisfied with what was seen, he asked Mr. Emiya to keep an eye on one particular student. Specifically one mister Harry James Potter. _'So that's Black's target, hm? I guess they won't mind if he receives some advanced instruction then.'_ he noted.

Apparently the minister and Dumbledore disagreed a lot and the headmaster had completely neglected to inform him of Emiya's employment. It was a shame really, this is one time they would've been in agreeance. Minister Fudge was going to have a lot of fun rubbing this in the face of the Clocktower, arrogant bastards. Something most people didn't know was that the Clocktower was just the governing body of British magecraft (and the Mage Association was more of an international banner similar to the muggle U.N… or even the International Confederation of Wizards).

While it acted place where the, ever mysterious, _'Director'_ of the association set-up his office, it lacked the absolute political power many guessed it had. This was evidenced by the fact they could not force Atlas to do a damn thing. There was also a number of smaller Mage-organizations not officially recognized by the Clocktower but, done so by the director and the association. The tower itself was filled to the brim with arrogance and plagued with constant power struggles. If anyone asked Fudge based on his few (necessary) interactions, he'd say, "It is the worst form of government man has ever seen. The place should just be burned to the ground, starting fresh." The fact he had one of their dirty little secrets under lock and key (though not at the ministry, as he would often fantasize) was an opportunity to get one over on them he just, COULD NOT pass up. That he was educating the future generation of wizards was just icing on the cake.

As long as he got paid for his work, Kiritsugu gave little thoughts to politics. Minister Fudge didn't have that luxury.

The game warden for the school (who was apparently going to taking the "Care of Magical Creatures" professor's seat this year) had been the least tense around him. He visited often to pick his brain about his experiences with certain types of creatures. Rubis Hagrid, he believed his name was. The man was one part giant and as kind as they came. From what he said, the giant kind were a reclusive and dying breed. Preferring to keep to themselves. They then argued the dangers of basilisk venom vs hydra poison. In the end, they simply agreed to disagree on that one. They also discussed the ranking system that Mages used in their studies to organize their findings. Most today being of the Monstrous (lowest) rank, few being of the Phantasmal (second) rank, and finally, even less being on the Divine (last) rank. Some creatures remaining, as of yet, unclassified.

Emiya had finished his noodles just as he found a combination suited for werewolves. He wrote it down and quickly set to work on casting the bullets. Now, if only he find a combination that worked on those pesky Dementors.

...

 **AN:** **How was that guys? Good? Bad? Ugly? I loved writing this one. Probably because of the world building i got to. Most of the stuff some of you (no doubt) can't recognize is actual stuff that** **exists in the 'verses (their just never at the forefront). Except the Suppression of Magic act, that was my own invention.**

 **Anyone wanna help Kerry decide who to teach about the Executors and Enforcers?**

 **-Also! I'm going to start putting the billions of story Ideas that pop into my head (but can never actually do anything with!) on my profile. I've already got 2 put up there! If'n ye be in need of some inspiration, ye may find it in me ADHD infected mind...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts Express, 4:45 pm

Overall, Harry had been having a pretty crappy time so far. Why first, he didn't have any contact with friends the entire summer which was real bummer (not a game breaker but, still ). Then his aunt came over and started insulting his parents (calling them drunks and other such nonsense), which pissed him off to no end. Then he accidentally inflates her (though he'd never admit he was sorry, he kinda liked it honestly), which lead to him vacating the premises and heading to the Leaky Cauldron. There he met with Minister Fudge, who had acted suspiciously lenient when he thought he was going to get into legal trouble for that whole "Giant Balloon Aunty" thing just earlier that day. That along with the Minister's almost fake feeling overly cheerful attitude had put him on edge for a while.

He would've been totally fine had that been it. Yet fate had never been that kind to him, so why should it start now? No, it had apparently decided that a murderous criminal should escape the inescapable (least that's everyone said) Azkaban with the intent of hunting him down and killing him. _'Just perfect'_ he said to himself, the thought drowning in sarcasm.

To top _All_ that off, he didn't even get his permission slip signed. Other than that, things were going great! Super, actually.

Just as he was reflecting on his misadventures while his friends went back and forth on the situation (Honestly, did they feel the need to recap the entire situation?), the door to their cabin slid open. It was a woman, 20's if Harry had to guess. She was dressed in all black, the clothing resembling something of a military uniform. Her eyes where cold and lifeless, something he wanted to forget as soon as possible. The hair was about shoulder length and pretty well kept, against expectations. Her ethnicity was entirely impossible to place it was almost like she was from everywhere on earth. She held the occupants in a scrutinizing gaze, as if checking for something. After what seemed like forever she simply closed the door and left.

"Bloody hell, she was scary. Wonder what that was about." said Ron, breaking the silence that had fallen over the three. Harry had to agree with that statement, the lady was pretty damn scary.

"She was probably looking for Sirious Black. I mean it'd only make sense they'd put extra security at the school after his escape," came the nearly infinite insight of Hermione. Seriously, one had to wonder how much she was actually learning from school vs. how much she already knew.

After that, Harry decided he needed a nap, "Wake me up when we get there." With that he was asleep, not even waiting for the reply.

Great Hall 7:26 pm

As he looked over the first year sorting looking at their highly optimistic faces (well, most of them anyways), Harry couldn't help thinking, _'Don't get your hopes up, kids.'_ Sound advice if he's ever heard any, not that the bar had been set very high. He also noted the man dressed out of place (well, out of place for here…other than location, he dressed rather normally) sitting at the Professors long table. The spiky mess he called hair, however, would fit right in (Seriously, what was it with wizards and their crazy hairstyles? Did they have something against hair? what had it ever done to them?) He had an all business demeanor and looked kinda scary. _'Par for the course.'_

After the choir did…whatever that was, Professor Dumbledore stood to give his yearly speech.

"Welcome students, to what is sure to be another excellent year at Hogwarts. There are a few things I'd like to say before we begin our feast. First, I'd like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…"

 _'wonder who he suckered into it this time'_

"…Mr. Kritsugu Emiya." Then the scary man he noted earlier stood, bowed, and sat back down. Now that he noticed, the man was dressed in a black tench coat and two piece suit. Very out of place here in land where time stands still. The man, Professor Emiya as was he now named, also had that same soulless gaze as the woman on the train, weird. Didn't stop a piece of paper from going around with bets on how long he was going to last.

"Mr. Emiya comes to us with a wealth of experience in the field. As a freelancer he has had encounters with things you, and even I, may never get the chance to see outside of books and stories. Treat him with the respect he deserves."

 _'Freelancer? You mean Mercenary, don't you?'_

"Our Care of Magical Creatures professor of many years has retired. I am excited to announce that one taking his place will be our very own, Rubis Hagrid!"

Harry had to admit that was pretty awesome.

"On a more descriptive note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic…"

 _'Wait for it…'_

"…Hogwarts, until further notice, will play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirious Black is captured."

 _'There it is!'_

With that out of the way Harry just tuned out the rest. Seeing as something like this was pretty much an everyday occurrence for him. Hermione, however, had a slight look of caution on her face. Concerned about the new professor, no doubt. He'd have to ask about that later. As for now, he'd just eat and enjoy the fact he wasn't at the Dursleys while it lasted. Which, knowing his own luck, wouldn't be much longer.

In the Gryffindor common room the discussion mainly centered around their newest DADA professor. Everyone unanimously agreed he was (quote) "A very intimidating fellow." It was just a fact of life that couldn't be denied.

"Well, I think it's a good thing he's scary. Mean's he knows what he's doing, plus he probably has loads of experience with thing we've never heard of." said Seamus, taking Harry out of his introspection.

"Didn't stop you from putting a lot on 'Gone before the holidays.'" Dean rebuked.

"Hey, I said I liked his demeanor, not that I was naive. Don't matter how good he is, seat's not going to keep him."

"True, better take in what we can before he's out the door... Hey, anyone know what Dumbledore meant when he said the guy's freelancer? I mean, how is that relevant to teaching about the Dark Arts?"

At this Harry decided to jump in, "Means he works for whoever pays the most. I'm guessing the jobs he does aren't all too nice for him to be teaching that subject. Maybe that's why they gave him the seat in the first place, who knows?"

"You're probably right about that one. One can't be that scary without having a dark-side. This certain to make the year more interesting. Though I do wonder if it has anything to do with Sirious Black's escape."

Hm, he hadn't thought about that one. Certainly was a possibility. Maybe it was just Dumbledore's way of adding an extra layer of security, he wasn't really sure anyone knew how the old man thought. If anyone did they never cared to share anything on it.

From there the conversation went to how their summer break was. Harry thought that was a good a time as any to hit the hay. _'Besides, classes start tomorrow'_

:::::-:::::

 **AN:** **Sup guys? How's life? Cool... Anyways, the magical school year has started! Yay! Also, Harry (as you no doubt have noticed) is going to have a heavily internalized sarcastic personality... Psychologically makes sense and it's just fun to write (you know I'm right... _hehe_ ).**

 **Also, I concede, my grammar sucks dick. Willing to accept help on that, though I'll still go on with or without it. Feel free to** **volunteer, or not.**

 **Warning!: May be a while before I have a chance to write again. You know, with job hunting and all...Especially when it HAS TO BE a night job due to reasons...Just, yeah...thought you should you...**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hogwarts Castle, 2:30pm_

The students were uncharacteristically quiet and quick as they took their seats in the DADA classroom. Probably thanks to the new professor's scary aura. Some were excited (like Harry), others quite fearful (like Ron and Neville). Though no one could really tell about Malfoy, was he just putting up a front or just really that confident (or, as Harry put it, just plain stupid)?

All attention snapped to the front of the room as the professor's door opened up. Professor Emiya stood before them, arms behind his back. He took a look around and closed his eyes setting into a slow pace around the front of the room. "How many of you knew that there are three types of 'werewolves' before I told you just now?" Came the first question.

He paused and opened his eyes to scan the room.

"You, Miss..?" He said, seeing only one hand raised.

"Granger, professor. Hermione Granger."

"Yes, , care to give a brief description to the rest of the class?"

Not even giving any form of affirmation, " Type 1 is the one everyone thinks of when the term 'werewolf' is heard. Typically referred to as a 'lycanthrope' amongst other werewolf cultures in order to differentiate. This where the term lycanthropy comes from. They transform every full moon and loose control of their minds. Contrary to popular belief, silver has no effect on them. It can, however, be used to treat the wounds one receives.

"Type 2 is different from type 1 in that they have control over both mind and transformation. They typically get stronger as the moon gets full. They prefer to keep to themselves due to the persecution bought on by lycanthrope's misbehavior, avoiding humans at all times.

"Type 3 is very similar to type 2. The key differences being they aren't as reclusive and take the form of jaguars instead."

 _'Informed and straight to business. I might end up liking this one.'_ "Correct"

He continued, "The lack of other volunteers makes the point I was trying to get across. You all, with the exception of it seems, lack information. This deficiency creates vulnerabilities. Vulnerabilities that can be exploited by hostile parties. Based on the notes I have from previous professors, it would seem your education is severely limited. I intend to correct this mistake. We will cover things you may not have heard of. You will be instructed on alternative options to direct combat when faced with these things. There are many ways to neutralize a threat that don't involve overwhelming force... We'll get into all that later however, first things first..." He stopped pacing, opened his eyes and grinned, " How many of you know the differences between Mages and Wizards?"

...

 _'As expected.'_ "Who I am?"

Again, a single hand went up.

 _'Hn, I was expecting the more politically connected students... I'll definitely keep an eye on this one.'_ " Yes?"

She gulped and felt a bit of regret for raising her hand (not that she'd ever admit it, it was her thing after all). After a little bit of hesitation, " Mr. Kiritsugu Emiya, mercenary-mage who specializes in taking down rogue magical elements, including people. Quite infamous for the ruthless means in which you pursue your targets, earning the moniker 'The Mage-Killer'."

A silence fell over the room. Each student was lost in their own thoughts.

Ron, as per usual, was scared. This fear, however, was different from the typical sharp spike. It was a dull fear, gradually building up.

Harry initially had fear, it was only natural after all. It almost immediately was sedated by the eagerness to learn from this man. One infamous enough to earn a nickname like that surely had to have a lot to teach. Plus, he'd been right about the mercenary thing, score! By the end of his thoughts, he was grinning like an idiot and had a slight sparkle in his eyes.

Hermione held cautious thoughts. Quickly making a list of people most likely to piss this man off. Then thinking through ways to diffuse the situations as they came up.

Malfoy simply snorted and looked away. _'He exists? It was simply supposed to be a ghost story. One father would tell me when misbehaving_.'

Finally having had his fun, Kiritsugu broke the silence, "The looks on your faces indicates A healthy degree of caution. Your fear, however, is illogical. Seeing as I am currently under contract to instruct you, it would bring me no benefit to allow harm to come your way."

"Now then, I think our first lesson shall be the same as the rest of the classes. That being the key differences between Mages and Wizards. This way, you'll be able differentiate between the two in an encounter. There by being capable of proceeding accordingly and increasing you chances of survival, understood?"

A round of nods.

" Good. Most of the major differences center around one thing: the way the magic user manipulates and controls their magical energy, or mana as Mages call it. As a mage, I have no need for a wand or similar focus object. This can be attributed to a mage's magic circuits. They act as an extra organ, allowing one to gather, control, and manipulate mana internally. One drawback is the limited storage of mana allowed per circuit. They are similar to muscle tissue, use and exercise them and they improve, neglect them and they deteriorate. Allow me to demonstrate the wandless control."

He then stuck out his right fist and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. Concentrating on his hand, he activated his circuits. The students got really interested when the light green maze work glow showed up on his arms before moving to the palm of his right hand. Then he let go of his wrist, turned his fist over and opened it slowly. As he opened it, a small fire could be seen. That wowed most of the students. He left it open for a few seconds, allowing every student to get a look before closing his hand again. " This was a simple elemental affinity demonstration. Used mostly to determine which kinds of magic one would be best suited to study. Moving on."

"Wizards, on the other hand, have a nearly unlimited mana storage that seems to be stagnant,neither improving or deteriorating. This creates the draw back of needing a magically resonant object with which to use that massive mana pool. Take it away and they have no magic."

"How exactly Wizards process and store mana remains a mystery to even the brightest minds in the magical community. Theories have been tossed out here and there. Ranging from magic cores, similar to a phantasmal beast, to using the unused DNA in each human cell. I'm not really sure myself, nor do I really care. All that matters is that it makes you more vulnerable if someone can remove your wand from you. A vulnerability I intend on bypassing by teaching you other methods of neutralizing a hostile opponent."

Just as he finished, another student burst into the room. He looked like he'd been running and had a stack of papers on him. "Sorry I'm late professor, took longer than I thought to make these up," he panted out, clearly out of breath. Odd, he looked like a seventh year.

"I'll let it slide, just hand them out."

"Yes sir."

"Class, this is Henry Knightly. Hell be helping me teach you seeing as I've just explained our magic is incompatible. He will take care of the defensive spells that I can't teach. The paper hes handing out is an affinity test. I believe I explained affinities earlier. The results could help you in other areas of study as well."

Harry's first impression of this year hadn't been the best. What, with the hippogriff attacking Malfoy(although he didn't feel as bad as if it was someone else), and then the stuff in divination. This class, however, had him thinking, _'This year's going to be great!'_

:::::-:::::

 **AN: Well, there it is! The first class with Kerry. Was a little harder to write than I thought it'd be. Real life was no help either. Anyways, someone said Harry and Iri? Well, I got kinda interested in the concept and started planning it out. If I end up putting it in, I'll try to adhere to psychology and real life as possible. Instead of rushing it, making it feel forced. However, I will add fluff if I get enough requests about it... That's if I even put it in in the first place.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! give your opinions, Harry and Iri? Yay? Nay? Go? No-Go?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts Castle, 2:41pm

Alone in the gryffindor common room sat one Mr. Harry Potter. Why was he alone you ask? The answer is simple, he didn't get his permission slip signed at the beginning of the year so he didn't get to go to Hogsmeade. No, the less obvious mystery was why this didn't bother him as much as it should've. That was because he found something to distract him. That being figuring out the enigma that was his DADA professor.

His research hadn't turned up much. To be honest, he didn't expect it to. He was just looking for something to keep his mind off the lack of permission. This, however, was getting boring already (it had been exactly 4 hours). _'I guess I'm not much of a book-learner,'_ his thoughts reminded him. Sighing, he stood up and headed for the library.

He briefly considered finding out where the Professor was staying and going to talk with him, but that idea was shot down rather quickly. He had no idea who to ask. Surely a man who shoots down a passenger jet and doesn't get caught knows how to keep a secret. Harry just sighed in defeat as he entered the library to return the book.

"If you want information, the simplest way to get it is to just ask."

Que the mini-heart attack. Harry spun around so fast he almost lost his glasses. "P-Professor, I didn't see you there!"

"Hm, come with me. We have certain things to discuss." With that, Professor Emiya turned around and started walking.

Harry stood frozen for a second before hastily putting the book back and running to catch up.

After a bit of walking, they reached the Professor's two story abode. A little distance away Emiya stopped them and turned to Harry, "Give me your hand."

Hesitantly, Harry complied. Emiya took his hand and drew a small amount of blood. He let his hand go and put the blood on a nearby tree. Harry was a little surprised when a small transparent-red ripple went through the air.

"There, now you should be allowed in anytime you want. Barring those time when your intentions are hostile."

"What was that?"

"A security perimeter bounded field. Gives me notice when an unauthorized signature enters the area. There's more but it's not what were here to talk about."

With that they the house. First thing Harry noticed was a set of runes carved into the doorframe. Looking around he also noticed it was scarcely decorated. Nothing more than the essentials. The not-quite tour ended when they went to the basement, which had a 6 inch thick steel door.

When they entered the workshop, he saw a security monitor setup in the corner. ' _Weird, how did he get those to work?_ ' Emiya immediately set to work on whatever he was doing before. Harry would've thought he'd been forgotten if the Professor hadn't spoken up.

"It has come to my attention that you have been targeted by a dangerous criminal. Have you been informed of this?"

"Yes sir." ' _Of course, that's what everyone wants to talk about.'_

"That's good, makes this next part easier. I will be giving you extra lessons outside of class, seeing as you're likely to need them. I've been told that anything lethal is off limits. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." ' _This is turning out better than I thought.'_

"Good, we'll start with physical training. From there it'll be a battery of tests to gauge your current skill level. I warn you, this officially marks you as my personal student. I will not be easy on you. Exhaustion will become your best friend. Knowing that, do you accept?"

Before any deliberation could be done, he was enthusiastically nodding his head and blurting out, "Yes Sir!" Then his mind decided to yell at him, _'Idiot! You need to think about it first!'_ Harry was half tempted to mentally yell back, but he wasn't too keen on talking to himself like a crazy person. In the end he just ignored the thought.

"Good."

What happened after that was probably the most exercise Harry had ever been through in his life. Water had never tasted batter than it did that day. ' _Told you thinking before accepting was a good idea.'_ He just brushed the thought off. He would not allow himself to go crazy this early in life. Maybe later, but not now.

And that's how it went from then on. In his free days, Harry would receive extra homework to complete. Most of it on situational awareness, economy of motion, and other such concepts ("check your corners" would haunt him for decades...). When he had time to spare during the school week, he had an exercise routine to complete. He'd keep asking about the man's trade tools but the Professor refused every time. Most of his tools were, in fact, lethal ("That is something I've been strictly prohibited from instructing you on" was the popular phrase...in some variation). He couldn't help it! Most of the stuff looked so cool, he just wanted to know what they did.

He asked for like a week or two to recover before quidditch matches. After a bit of negotiating (cough*undignified-begging*cough) he got his wish.

Things had been going relatively well, then the incident happened. Break had just ended and Harry found the gryffindor portrait had become the center of the universe. It was easy to see why, the thing was slashed and the lady was missing. When they found her she was screaming about it being Sirius Black. This, of course, sent the staff in to a frenzy.

That night they had the students sleep in the great Hall. Professor Emiya had taken to adding routine patrols and having Maiya stand guard with the students (learned the scary woman from the train was Emiya's assistant and kinda student). It had been a little jarring to see the change from educational to militant. Sometimes some of the older students would join either Emiya or Maiya. Harry was still under the impression that she was scariest woman in the world, or at the very least in the top five.

Kiritsugu stood in front of the vandalized painting, looking for any clues he could get on his current target. The man had managed to slip in and out unnoticed which wasn't an easy feat with as many there are in the castle at any given time. He likely knew his way around which was a little more telling than most people thought. He couldn't force entry into the commons. From what Kiritsugu had seen, Wizards had many spells capable of the task. This meant black was probably operating without a wand, just a knife based on the slashes in the portrait. Tracking his escape route was out based on how often the school grounds shifted around. The immediate area was the only place to find any useful information.

With that decided, he pulled out his special eye drops and put them in. After closing them for a few seconds and letting the drops and focused mana to set, he opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing a faint energy trail that went up a non-existant path of stairs and into a wall, he confirmed that tracking wouldn't work. Refocusing on the area around the portrait, in a small blind spot, he saw a small glow of mana. It had the same signature as the escape trail, just burned a little more brightly. He got a closer look and found it was a small clump of hair. It didn't look or feel human. This was something he could use.

::::-::::

 **AN: Well, this took a little longer to write than I anticipated because I had rewrite the last part a few times. Still think it could be better but I'm pooped on this chapter so... Yeah, here it is. Just thought I'd put a little Kerry in action at the end.**

 **-Any more opinions on the whole Harry x Iri? Feel like should ask for a few more chapters before taking it around back and putting it down.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hogwarts Forrest, 12:25_

Kiritsugu was standing in his workshop carefully measuring the ingredients for the small boiling pot in front of him. He was hoping to find a way to track the magical signature the hair he found. If he was lucky, the procedure would give him something like a sense for this particular trail. Kinda like training a dog on a scent.

As he was fixing the final things needed, he heard a grunt and something drop. Looking up, he saw Harry lying flat on his back (exhausted, sweaty and, more than likely, hating his life right now... Well, more than usual anyways). Maiya stood over him with one hand stretched out and the other literally tied behind her back.

"Left leg was too forward and out, throwing off your balance. Focus on the full frontal assault left your midsection and sides completely exposed." Maiya's ever monotone voice giving a all too mechanical diagnosis.

They had moved on to fight training a few sessions ago. This was the last full day for a week. The first quidditch match was coming up.

Normally Kiritsugu would be watching the spar and correct mid fight. It was a much more efficient than giving corrections at the end of the lesson. He, however, had more pressing issues to attend to. Which included the hunt for Sirius Black. He would admit it brought a sense of familiarity with it, resembling his old profession as it did.

Harry absolutely hated the fight training. No simple sense of dislike, just pure loathing.

He had long grown use the mechanical nature of the two teaching him. Hell, he'd prefer this to the bitterness of Snape (not to mention the flaws of the previous two people in that seat). His friends were the only two to notice any differences in him. Ron said something about paranoia that he simply brushed off.

He looked up from his position on the floor and simply said, "Are we done?"

Maiya turned her head to her mentor who gave a nod in return.

"It's about time for lunch anyway. That's enough sparring for today."

With that, Harry slowly picked himself off the mat that had been set up and went up to the second floor to shower and change. He already knew that his exercise clothing would be no good for whatever lesson they'd go over after eating. He would've been looking forward to it if wasn't for his feeling like he just went through the wringer.

He liked the other lessons. They were always neat and useful in a lot of ways. Who knew that paying attention to a fast slide show then being told to write the details of certain pictures would be helpful in a classroom? He most certainly didn't. He was told that was for something called, "Attention to Detail" which was a useful tool in a confrontation.

Things like that he enjoyed. Things like being tossed around like ragdoll he didn't. Though he would admit it had been useful and he was improving.

The "independence from magic" training was a bit annoying. Simply put: unless he was told he could, he wasn't allowed to use his magic during these lessons. Just because it made sense didn't means it was any less irritating. Oh well, still better than the Dursley's. Plus, it meant all his progress was on his own merit.

When he was done with getting cleaned and changed, he went downstairs and into the kitchen. He was mildly surprised to see that seventh year helping teach his class cooking. It had become known to him that Professor Emiya's culinary skill beyond anything with the word 'instant' was non-existant.

"Oh, hey. The Professor asked me to help you with some of your training today. So, I thought I'd get here a little early and make sure you eat something proper. I know what he eats and you will need a good meal for what's planned."

"Oh," was all he could manage. It was surprising and a little joyful that he'd be learning new spells and things. He wondered what brought this on as sat at the table. It was as simple meal, just some veggies and Mac and cheese mixed with cut up hotdog.

"It's not much, seeing as I didn't have a lot to work with. It is good enough to hold you off till dinner, unlike the stuff professor eats all the time. I swear I'm not sure how he survives. Oh well, eat up, we've got an afternoon of things to go over!" The guy sure was enthusiastic.

Harry started to eat fast, eager to know what they where learning.

Kiritsugu had asked Henry to take over in the afternoon because he needed all hands on deck to help with his investigation of Black. He couldn't just cancel Harry's training either, seeing as he might need it.

He was a little hesitant to ask Henry, that he'd admit. The kid was almost obsessed with combing magecraft and wizardry. He was creative enough to get a few ideas off the ground but they all busted. No wizard known had enough control to do the things Mages did. A mage's control and efficiency was made due to necessity, seeing they had a limited amount of mana but could manipulate it with unrivaled level of detail.

However, Henry was adamant that they could be reconciled. If he could get it to work, it would be a massive breakthrough.

Today, they'd just going over some rudimentary protection spells and some of Henry's basic theories. He'd gotten it into his head that formalcraft (the use of mathematics, precise geometric patterns and circles, and a bit of rune work) could be used by either type of magic user. The only problem was any wizard trying to use the craft would usually overload the circles.

As soon as Kiritsugu had that thought, it was exactly what they where going over.

"Okay, I've explained the basics. You understand what we just went over?"

"I think I understand but, I don't think I will ever be able to accomplish it. I'm not so got at math... Too many numbers." Harry replied. "Wait, are you American? You seem American." Harry had been having this suspension for a while. His accent didn't sound right. The mannerisms also seemed a bit off.

With that, Henry stiffened up and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Figured it out did ya? Hehe, you're um, the first one to do that. So, yes I am not totally British." He fidgeted nervously but remained in his cross-legged position on the ground.

Waving his hand he continued, "I'm not expecting you to ever master it, just get it enough to do the basic things. Or at least enough to take the spare parts and slap something together... So to speak. Here's a book that covers the simple stuff." He then leaned in and whispered, "don't tell the professor i took it."

"Anyways, enough of that for today. Next topic: 'Casting A Barrier!"

"Eh? What?"

"Oh yeah, thats right, it's kinda a forgotten thing since the rise of all those defensive charms and such. My family still kept teaching it for some kinda rite of passage or something. I think it can be useful anyways, a wordless, chantless defense? Could come in handy if you can master it."

Sounded like a dream right? Well, there was this tiny little problem of needing to project pure, unmolded, unpurposed magic. Harder than you think. As soon as Harry knew the mechanics, he knew this one wasn't coming easily.

::::-::::

 **AN: Look who's back! Yeah, sorry this took so long, had a lot of real life crap to take care of. Plus all planning and re-planning is taking a bit of time. I might have to rely on a quarter and Y/N questions... maybe.**

 **Anyways if you have any opinions on Harry x Iri and HAVEN'T said anything, feel free to do so now. I'm still on the fence (I won't tell you which way I'm leaning, that changes day-to-day). I would like some input... Although, I have a bit of a mischievous/prankster side be weary.**

 **... UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, quick warning:  Possibly the shittiest chapter yet, maybe. Okay, warning over... Um, yeah I know it's been a long wait so...here you go.**

::::-::::

Hogwarts, 10;45 am

Harry Potter was currently thinking about several things. Chief among among them being this theory about formalcraft that recently got stuck in his head. It had gotten worked into his had that if he could just figure out the basis, he could rework it should that it could take more mana without overloading. The only thing was...there was too much math involved for him to even start. He was spending too much time listening to Henry. Second thing was how he didn't get much sleep last night. He had no idea why he couldn't sleep. On the worse day possible, the day before the quidditch match. Damn his luck.

The last thing couldn't be as easily dismissed as he initially thought. It being nothing more than a dream Hermione caused by doing something girly (for once) and reading a romantic novel...out loud. She even read it with a red pen in hand to correct the grammar (no doubt intent on sending this copy to the author or the editor, either one)! Who does that? Not to mention he was practically forced into being the sole audience member. Damn book, he was going to be sure to hunt down and burn every single one of Hermione's copies he could find (then maybe feel guilty about destroying his friend's stuff). Damn him for agreeing to be the audience for her reading, damn her for even having the idea. Lastly, damn his overactive imagination, no one looks like that in real life. Is it even possible to have eye that color? He's certainly never heard of it except in extreme cases.

Snapping back to reality, he really hated where he chose to daydream. Needless to say he had a week's detention with Snape... and the back of his head was sore now. Stupid girls and their stupid girly habits. They were nothing but trouble. Which, around here, meant somehow, someway, their problems would get involved with his, whether he wanted it or not. Not that that's happened yet (and he prayed it wasn't soon) but, it was only a matter of time.

Oh well, nothing to be done about it now. Just move on and hope his luck holds out long enough to win today. Yeah, that's it, just pray to whatever deity exists that none of the usual incidents happen. How horrible is his life that those incidents get called "usual?"

 _'Ha! Like that's going to work.'_

 _'You know, you could be a little more supportive. Seeing as we're in the same boat.'_

 _'Man, you're talking to yourself like a crazy person. Not long before you're yelling at your imaginary friend in your underwear.'_

 _'Why in my underwear? Why can't it just be my regular clothes? I mean, isn't that crazy enough for me?'_

 _'Eh, had to spice it up a little to get my point across. Plus, your life is shitty enough that it just might happen.'_

 _'Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence concerning my mental health.'_

 _'You're welcome.'_

Groaning, Harry looked at the watch provided by professor Emiya (timing is an important skill, one millisecond could mean certain death). Silently thanking the gods he had a study period next. Maybe he could get some sleep before the match.

Quidditch field, sometime later

Life was never kind to him. Why should it ever change things up? That rang true today as well, if the cold rainy weather was anything to go by. _'Not like anyone here cares about the weather, we're all_ 'magic' _... I can still freeze to death.'_

They were currently gearing up and getting ready for the sport... You know, every time he thought about it, it was weird he was a sports guy (even if it was a magical sport which totally meant it was super unusual). Eh, oh well, expect the unexpected as they say. Oh well, he had a game to win! A very dangerous game that always risked serious bodily harm, maybe even paralysis...But a game nonetheless! _'Onward!'_

 _'Aren't you a little too excited about this?'_

 _'Oh the voice in my head is back. Dammit, just when I motivated myself to play in freezing rain too.'_

 _'I was going to ask about that but I figured out the answer: Wizards! '_

 _'Pretty much.'_

 _'(sigh)'_

 _'How can you sigh without lungs?'_

 _'Nevermind that, just get on with your death-match.. I mean School Sport..'_

They go out to the field, the rules get recited, and they start the game. Same thing, everytime. Though his eyes did catch that the professor wasn't in attendance. Weird, most staff tries to make it. Then again, the guy was weird from the beginning. He was probably off hunting black or devising a training schedule. He shuddered, when the Professor said he wasn't going to go easy, he meant it. Here Harry thought there was a difference between 'not going easy' and 'death by exhuastion'. Apparently, to the Mage-Killer, there wasn't.

The golden snitch flew right by him, bringing him out of his zoning (he's been doing that a lot, hasn't he?) and he started to give chase. The next few moments where a blur to him. The only things he remembers were the freezing cold, the Dementor (I mean who'd forget getting attacked by that thing), and the whole 'waking up in the infirmary' bit. Needless to say, he had some questions, complaints, and demands for a verity of people on a verity of topics (not the least of which was quid ditch safety regulations) and an ever-growing curiosity as to why the universe hated him.

::::-::::

 **AN:** **Shit work, i know. I wrote two different versions of this thing and** **still couldn't get it right. I just went with the less heavy handed version. Not all bad though (my inner-self comes to the rescue). While nothing happened in the outside world, harry's mind got a lot of exploration and stuff. Introspection is kinda cool. As for the long wait...All I'll say is: _"Court"_  
**

 **If you hate it, I get it...If you LIKED it um, please tell me...I'll be thoroughly shocked.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN** : **So yeah, sorry about the long wait... I kinda ran into some legal trouble and had to deal with that on top of figuring out what direction this story should take from here. I mean this kinda were it starts being dependant on Lupin being professor so I had to look closely to the details and figure out what exactly would change... Anyways!**

 **::::-::::**

Hogwarts, 11:20pm

 _'You think I got everything?'_

 _'How am I supposed to know, I'm just a figment of your imagination.'_

 _'Oh sure, have opinions about everything except this. I'm pretty sure you exist just to annoy me'_

 _'Drat! I've been figured out!'_

In case you're wondering, Harry was currently writing a list of complaints about the magical world in general. Safety and well-being concerns were at the top of the list (there was a whole lot of those), then came the lack of rule enforcement (seriously, it's like the rules weren't even rules, just helpful reminders), some general concerns about how rare open mindedness and adaptability seemed to be, and so on. The list was quite extensive, had to have it's own separate journal and everything.

Why was he doing this? Mostly to pass the time since he somehow developed insomnia. Maybe his friends were right and he was becoming paranoid. Meh, he'd just add that to the list. Since it surely couldn't have come from anywhere else.

 _'Like you believe that.'_

 _'Oh look who finally has an opinion.'_

 _'Hey, I call it as I... Well, not SEE it so much as perceive it. I think that's how that's phrased. What, with seeing how I'm an imaginary construct and all.'_

 _'Whatever, I finally feel tired... I might even get some sleep tonight!'_

Oh how he missed sleep, he wouldn't take it for granted ever again.

The holidays started tomorrow after all.

Hogwarts, 12:30

He watched them leave...and suddenly he didn't care. Yeah it would've been nice to go but he had things to do. Kinda weird to look forward to but the extra lessons were kinda fun (if you looked pass them being pretty much torture).

Ron and Hermione said they'd bring some things back if they could anyway.

Some we're even a bit academic, including some mage history and political structure. Maybe the man was looking for another apprentice like Maiya? Eh, more than likely not (knowing that guy). Plus, he'd have to switch all black like a goddamn uniform. Not to mention the emotionlessness .

Strangely enough, Professor Emiya had gotten more involved in the lessons again. Wasn't he focusing on his search? Maybe it had something to do with the psychological profile he was building on Black. Eh, it was a mystery for another day. He just had to be sure to keep it in mind and look for other details that he could formulate on. "Don't developed a theory before you have data" or something like that. Anyway, 'wait and see' was the name of the game at that moment.

He was walking back to his dorm room after seeing if the infirmary could do anything about his recent sleeping problem. He had some extra classes with the professor later that day and had some studies to catch up with for other classes. They just slapped a potion in his hands and sent him on his way.

 _'Even here you take meds for sleep. I wonder if this thing has side effects? Not that they'd even test for them.'_

He was planning on asking Henry if there was a spell that worked against dementors. "Preparation is key" as Emiya would say. Better to know it on the slim chance he'd be attacked again. Seriously, why keep the things around if they're attacking students? Some things in the wizarding world made zero sense. It might be the professor's teachings getting to him but, the wizarding world is starting to lose some of it's luster. What a bummer. Maybe he actually will end up a cynic like his mentor. He was really hoping that didn't happen.

Yeah, his friends had been quite surprised when he was totally okay with not going with them. They shared a single thought, ' _He's definitely changing.'_

Taking a glance at his watch he noticed it was about time to head to professor Emiya's and begin his training. He packed up the things he'd need and started walking to the two story house he had become very familiar with. Some confused looks sent his way over his rather upbeat attitude, he noticed.

When he reached it, he didn't miss the fact that he was the first to arrive. Weird, someone was supposed to be here at all times. With a small amount of suspicion he slowly crept up to the house and readied his wand. Training kicked in almost immediately. Moving from cover to cover, he never left his body fully exposed or stood in the open too long. Sweeping glances with brief pauses at the corners made sure no threats were present.

Moving through the house with a practiced ease, he eventually cleared it and determined nothing was wrong. It was still a bit unusual but he got over it. He just decided to explore the professor's workshop (since it was weirdly unlocked).

This decision led to him finding a larger box with weird sword in it. Short red hilt and a blade too long for it. Picking it up gently, he examined it carefully. The weight was a little off and it didn't look terribly impressive, however, something about it just...called out to him.

"It's called a Black Key."

Mini-Heart attack, seriously how did this man move through a rickety old house and down a flight of stairs without a single sound?

Kritsugu was going to make him put it back before he noticed something.

The Key was resonating with him. This had several implications, chief among them being it could be his wand.

Truth be told, Kritsugu had almost forgotten about it. The only reason he had was his old mentor, Natalia, had managed to retrieve one when she picked him up. Gave it to him as a sort of souvenir when she started his training. A reminder of why he started his fight.

"Looks like we'll be changing today's schedule. First you will learn knife fighting then, you'll be practicing with that."

"P-professor?"

"From the way it's reacting to your magic, it may very well take the place of your wand one day."

The Glee on Harry's face would've warmed up most teacher's hearts. That, however, just wasn't the kind of man Kritsugu was. Though the look of determination did set some small increment of pride.

"Yes sir," responded Harry with a nod.

Emiya walked over to one of the lockers and pulled out two practice knives, tossing one to Harry.

"Let's begin."

::::-::::

 **AN: So yeah, again sorry for the wait. Hopefully this chapter being a little longer helps make up for it.**

 **Anyways! I'm trying to decide if I should do the entire series in one go or split it up between books/movies?**

 **As for the Harry/Iri thing... I'mma do the first part of what I had in mind and just shelve the romance for now... See if opinions change or not... Basically test them waters if you will.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! So...yeah, this chapter is pretty much filler while work out some details about the future of this fic. Didn't want to leave you guys waiting and an AN chapter is fuck'n Hersey as far as I'm concerned. Oh, if you guys are into Naruto, I have another story going. Wrote it on a whim and it might not be the beat work ever, but some people like it so... Check it out and see if you do or not.**

::::-::::

Hogsmead, 2:30pm

At the same time Harry was training with knives, Ron and Hermione were having a pretty bad day. You see, one Draco Malfoy and his little ban of misfits decided to pick on them while they were looking at the shrieking shack (if anyone ask Hermione, she'd say it was pretty weird name). Normally it wouldn't have bothered them too much, seeing as it was a fairly regular occurrence. That was before the snow balls started flying. The hail of spherical frozen water particles was annoying and kinda pissed off Hermione.

Then she was hit in the face, which sent her over the edge. She trudged up to Draco and clocked him square in the face, which resulted in him having a bloody nose. Seriously, the amount of blood that came out almost made her feel bad. Up until he ran to one of the teachers and got her (and Ron for some reason) in trouble.

They were currently sitting in one of the many buildings waiting to be scolded (more so Hermione than Ron, as he had no idea why he was in trouble in the first place). She had a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. He was just waiting contently to explain how he did nothing wrong. After a few moments of silence he decided to ask the question that had been on his mind, mainly our of boredom.

"Where did you learn to hit like that anyway?"

Brought out of her sullen mood and dark thoughts (thinking on ways she could get Draco back for this), she perked up and answered.

"Oh, my older brother taught me. Well, I mean he's not really my brother but I still think of him as one!"

She obviously liked talking about him. It became apparent to Ron as she didn't stop. He began to regret his question. Just a little bit.

"He and his family are regulars at my dad's dental clinic. They visit so often our families have actually become friends. I mean, we were even invited to a few of their birthdays and have invited them to a few of our get togethers. He's only a few years older than me."

Oh god, he had to interject before it was too late. He almost couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why'd he teach you how to throw a punch though?"

She paused for a second to try and remember why. Mission successful, objective achieved, sweet few moments of silence.

"Oh, I think he said something like, 'Self defense is an important skill for one to know, especially for a young lady.' Even though he says that, he a bit of a wimp himself. He's also afraid of heights. Plus, he didn't teach me himself, he knew someone who could and had them do it. On tip of that, he's afraid of heights."

By this point his just tuned her out (and kinda hoped to get the scolding over already). His prayers were answered when Professor McGonagall appeared before them and Hermione was silenced.

As far as things went, the process was actually pretty standard. Hermione got told her actions were unacceptable and stuff. She tried to defend herself by pretty much calling Draco a dickhead (she didn't actually use the word but sentiment was there). McGonagall still wasn't having it, telling her alternative actions she could've taken. Then the professor got on his case for not preventing it from happening. Honestly, he was only half listening anyways (Having his ear talked off earlier really took it out of him).

In the end, Hermione got a weeks detention. He was let off the hook with little more than a warning.

On the way back to Hogwarts Hermione ask a question that pulled him back to full attention.

"I've been meaning to ask, have you noticed anything different about Harry lately? I mean he's been acting weird."

This actually interested him because he noticed it too. He actually said as much to Harry's face. Harry simply brushed it off.

"I have actually. Sometimes I hear him talking to himself at night. He also hasn't been getting as much sleeping as he use to."

And that was only the tip of the iceberg that was his concerns about his friend. The way he always looked over his shoulder was concerning.

"I wonder what's changing him. Has to be something pretty big for it to get this bad. That level of paranoia isn't healthy."

Too caught up in their own conversation, the pair failed to notice that they made it back to the gryffindor common room.

Or that Harry was behind them. Though, to be honest, he was getting better at moving like his mentor.

Needless to say, they both jumped when he put his hands on their shoulders and spoke.

"Who are you guys talking about?" The tone was teasing. He was highly amused by what his friends thought. Maybe he should've told them about his training and stuff to ease their minds. Eh, better late than never.

 _'Oh you keep telling yourself that.'_

 _'I don't need_ your _opinion on this!'_

 _'You do and you know it!'_

 _'No, I actually don't. Would you please inform me on why your opinion matters here?!'_

Unknown to him, he was muttering his side of the thought conversation out loud. Which naturally had a negative effect on his already concerned friends. They simply backed away and went to their respective beds. Dealing with this unprepared was a disaster waiting to happen.

When he finally snapped back to reality, he noticed they were gone.

 _'I've got to stop zoning out, I think its getting worse.'_

 _'I told ya you'd go crazy. Trust me, I know this stuff. I mean, I am in your head after all.'_

 _'A fact I hate with a passion. You make my friends think I'm going crazy. I'm not...yet'_

 _'You finally admit it! Score one for me!'_

Having had enough of his alter ego for the day he decided to think about the black key he was to receive. It was pretty exciting in certain ways. He was certainly going to keep his current wand of course, that was just good sense. Being briefed on a black key's abilities it made sense to keep another wand around, if only to take full advantage of the abilities it offered. Eh, it was all a problem for another day. Plus, he was tired from today's training session.

::::-::::

 **AN: So yeah, not the best work but I think it passes...(if it doesn't please tell me). I might not work on this one for a while. I've just hit a wall on this one. My other one is giving me ideas almost daily so yeah...**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK! Sorry about the wait guys. Just couldn't decide how to proceed here. The chapter should be a little longer than normal (not a lot because I aim for consistency).**

 **-Good News-Bad News: (GOOD), this is where the canon divergence really starts taking off...like majorly (mainly because Lupin was a big part what happened here in canon). Also have plans to make this a series of fics (more world building and stuff, yay!). (BAD) Expect longer waits, I kinda have to a shit ton of research to make these worlds meld together since the timeline stops being useful here pretty much. You would not believe how expansive they are on their own.**

 **-Just asking: Would you guys say yay or nay to a few epilogue chapters? It would be focused on How the characters spend their "before canon" summers...?**

 **-Also: I don't know if it counts as a twist but did you guys see the second half coming? (Not entirely satisfied with it but I kept you waiting long enough)**

 _Hogwarts Forrest, 10:13am_

Kiritsugu started skipping more and more training sessions. More often than not now, it was either Maiya or Henry who were in charge of his extracurricular activities. Something was off and his new mentor didn't want him to know...which naturally made him curious as hell.

Nothing he could do about it now so he'd just have to wait.

Maiya was giving him more knife combat lessons. For a woman who could kick his ass with one hand tied, she was actually a pretty good instructor. Instead of Professor Emiya's spartan way of spar and correct, she'd adopt a more monkey see monkey do approach. He'd be shown basic moves and different forms, then be told to repeat that movement for a long period of time. He was currently on hour two.

She explained that it was to help with muscle memory, reducing reaction time and freeing brain space for tactics. Harry only understood because Henry was there to translate her explanation. Didn't save him from feeling like an idiot the first few times she did this exercise. No, relief only came when she first tested his progress.

It was a sparring match against her. Needless to say he was scared when it was announced, the woman could kill. He even closed his eyes when she began attacking. It was weird that he wasn't on his ass in the first few minutes, so he opened his eyes to check. Them she attacked again and he couldn't believe what he saw. He actually blocked her, he didn't know how but it happened. Like his body moved on it's own (of course she was massively holding back).

After that he never felt bad about looking silly again. Maybe there was some psychological training mixed in with stuff. He wasn't getting as irritated or angry with bullies anymore.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Maiya say break. It became the signal to stop the repetitions. Harry got excited because he knew what was next.

And there it was, the black key. Honestly, it was harder than he thought to get it working. Mainly it would just be him putting magic into it and trying to change it's shape. No luck on that front (slow and steady wins the race).

On the bright side he was learning patience with the lack of quick results. Plus, it gave him time to piece together the puzzle of Professor Emiya's change in habits.

 _'So... He's obviously doing something. Given the likely reason he was hired it has to be related to black. Maybe he's got a solid lead on him?'_

 _'You're forgetting one thing. Maiya is still here. I'm sure it'd be nothing but time with Henry if he felt he was close.'_

 _'Good point... Still, he's taking off a lot of time like he's got something. Just what is it?'_

 _'We don't have enough information for that yet. Don't get ideas before you have data. Because you eventually-'_

 _'Twist facts to suit theories instead of theories to suit fact. Yeah, I know we learned that last week.'_

His internal dialogue was interrupted when he heard a sharp metal sound. Kinda lime a sword being drawn really fast.

His eyes didn't disappoint. The Black Key that wouldn't respond to him? It was now the size of a wand. The word happy would've been an understatement. He gave it a few test swings just because he could. It was much more manageable at this size than the fencing size. Speaking of which, he should take up fencing just in case. You never know when you'll need a magic holy sword.

After a while he tested to see if it was a fluke. The blade went back to it's full length.

Watch out wizarding world, Harry James Potter just got a very unique wand. If the vibe he was getting from it was right, thing was powerful too.

Eh, that last part made sense seeing as it was designed to deal with high level magic and spiritual threats (by priests no less). Oh man how he wanted to see if it could really cut iron.

His celebration was cut short when Maiya reminded him of her presence.

"Good, now we can progress on to the next step of training."

Oh, that was right... he was actually at the bottom of a mountain when it came to mastering the Black Key. Now came the hard parts. And given it was a pilfered item made by warrior priests, all the good techniques were probably horded. Not to mention had to be based in faith (which he learned was actually different type of magic energy than mana...who knew?). That, and he only had one so it's main use as a throwing weapon was limited.

Well, there went his good mood.

 _'Cheer up bud, it's still a really awesome magic sword/knife. Don't forget it's also your new wand now.'_

 _'Oh, now you want to be nice to me?'_

 _'Well, I'm stuck with you so I gotta make the best of it.'_

Now that the subject was brought up, where did his old wand go? And just how long had it been missing?

 _Elsewhere on campus, same time._

Kiritsugu was kneeling down trying to get a good look at the tracks he'd been following. Animagi were tricky if you didn't know what transformation you were looking for. Changing form when out of sight was a very common tactic. This perceived advantage made them think they could elude anyone.

This was why Kiritsugu always forced them into areas with soft ground. It made the prints easier to spot and follow.

Thinking you always had upper hand got people killed. You never underestimate your opponent, especially not when they're an elite international assassin/mercenary who specializes in magical things. Although Kiritsugu did go to great lengths to separate his appearance from his reputation for that very reason. Being recognizable was handing the enemy a massive advantage.

Damn, the ground was no good. Either the target flew, or the prints were too small and got covered by the vegetation. He doubted it was the former.

Kiritsugu turned and looked to the wizard he drafted into the hunt (not that the man would've refused anyways).

Said wizard was looking down a different trail for whatever reason. The man did know the target personally so the mage killer didn't question it.

"Any luck?"

"No, it's a dead end here."

"Think you could get a scent?"

The wizard then took a wiff around. Ah! There it was. It was nice having a good sense of smell.

"That way."

"You take lead, I'll follow."

The man made tracking this enemy much easier. Months of search cut down to about two or three weeks. Would've been less if Kiritsugu didn't have classes to attend to.

After about 120 meters the man stopped, his ear twitching. Kiritsugu paused and did a perimeter scan.

Without warning the wizard flick his wand in a seemingly random direction. This caused their prey to change back and be lock in his human form.

The wizard had something of a grudge and immediately charged up the killing curse with his wand.

At the last minute Kiritsugu snatched his wrist and sent the aim of the spell off. It missed by inches.

The wizard broke the grip and glared at the mercenary, the silent question in the air. A question for which the mage had an answer.

"We need him alive to clear your name. He can't confess if he's dead, then you'd still be a wanted criminal. Do you get that? Black?"

Sirius Black, the man everyone was looking for. Kiritsugu Emiya actually tracked him down a few months ago and was prepared for elimination of target.

When he learned he'd been found, Sirius begged the other man to hear him out, claiming he was innocent. Luckily the mage decided to listen.

Given that his real mission was to see to the safety of Harry James Potter, he just couldn't take the chance the real danger was out there. Misdirection is a very effective tactic when done right after all.

After getting the truth (and confirming it through research), Kiritsugu helped hide . Helped him learn use his dog senses when human. He also fed the man because a starving prison escapee didn't make for an effective soldier.

Also gave him Harry's wand.

Working with a mercenary was quite the learning experience for Sirius. He almost couldn't believe it when he found out how many armed conflicts and assassinations the man had partaken in. It seemed Dumbledore might've over done it on this one (unless he knew something he wasn't telling). Well, all Sirius cared about was that Harry was in good, capable hands.

Now here they were, hunting down the real threat...one Mr. Peter Pettigrew.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. Just couldn't fit anymore thematically.**

 **\- I hit a wall before I just rewatched the movie and saw the divination scene. Still not sure who will play which part from the prophecy. Each one gives a very appealing narrative if they play a certain part.**

 **\- Again, sorry about this short chapter (less than half of the usual length).**

 **::::-::::**

 _Hogwarts Castle, 2:35pm_

Honestly, this class was the most boring. It was just a class to kill time and get something down on paper. Did anyone ever divine anything here? Even Ron was snoring away next to him.

They were literally just staring in Crystal balls while...wait, was the professor still talking?

"What do we have here?"

That answered that question.

"Do you mind if I try?"

Where did she come from? Harry knew for a fact that she wasn't there a second ago.

"A grim, I think."

That's when professor what's her name decided to do the exact wrong thing. A few moments later Hermoine was storming off and the the Professor was standing there confused as hell. This is what you get when you hire the eccentric to handle children. After class let out (thank goodness) he was quickly reminded that Ron and Hermoine we're feuding over something. He'd rather steer clear of their petty issues.

"She's gone mental, not that she wasn't always mental but now it's out for everyone to see."

 _'Wait, isn't that the crystal ball Hermoine knocked over on her way out?'_

What do you know, it was. He walked over and picked it up.

"We should probably take this back."

"I'm not going back there."

"Fine, see you later."

"See you."

With that Harry was going up the stairs and back to the classroom. He was about to leave after returning the object when he heard a faint whisper coming from the ball. The image he saw when he looked at it was kinda hard to make out but if he had to guess, he'd say it was Voldemort.

That's when a hand grasped his shoulder, making him jump (along with realize he still had a long way to go with his training).

 _'Shut up, don't move, and listen. I can feel her drawing on our mana. This might be important.'_

 _'So that answers the question of who it is. Wait, she's actually getting something?'_

 _'Yes, now shut up and pay attention.'_

"The future stands broken. The path ahead has divgered into many. The rat, the hound, and the shadow...three men stand, one shall fall, one shall flee, the last will remain."

That's when she started coughing, her beads and jewelry really adding a weird effect to changing the atmosphere.

"Oh mister Potter, did you need anything?"

"No ma'am, just returning this here."

"Ah yes, thank you. Best be off then, don't want to be late for your other classes, do you?"

And he was off, he had a lot to think about now. He had to figure out what it meant when she said the future was broken.

Stupid cryptic divinations.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** **Hello there! Sorry this one took a while. Had a hard time deciding how to go about this one. Eh, not much else to say really. Just tell me what you think.**

 **In unrelated news I have a Facebook page now. Link is in my bio... do with that what you will.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-::::**

It was the day of Buckbeak's execution. Apparently Draco's dad threw his political weight around and had the hippogriff declared a danger to the students of Hogwarts. Honestly, it seemed like a minor concern when compared to what had been going on recently. One could almost excuse Harry for letting it slip his mind given the other things he was dealing with at the moment. The current concern being a certain vision that had very cryptic terminology.

 _'Okay, so the shadow is the easiest to identify. It's either professor Emiya or Voldemort... the rat and the hound? Who are they?'_

 _'We're certain they aren't actually a rodent and a canine?'_

 _'No, she specifically stated (quote) "Three men stand." That means they have to be people... though I'm not sure if they have to be men, stupid divinity rules about wording.'_

 _'As much as I'd like to spend all day on this, your friends are here.'_

Before he could question how the voice in his head knew that Ron and Hermione walked into the common room. Maybe he should be trying to figure out what exactly the voice was, mostly because it seemed to act like an extension of himself rather than like he was just crazy. If there was a legitimate reason for this "extra conciousness" he might as well know what that reason is. It's equally important to understand yourself as it is to understand your enemy.

Wait, wasn't there a book on the Professor's reading list that said something like that? Eh, just something else that was for another day.

"...Harry! Are you even listening?"

"Oh, uh, sorry did you say something?"

"I asked if you wanted to join us to visit Hagrid?"

"Oh, okay yeah."

He knew the big guy could definitely use a friendly visit before the deed was done. It was actually pretty admirable how much he cared for the creatures under his watch.

Most of the walk to Hagrid's place was filled with silence which Harry didn't mind all that much. It gave a bit more time to think. Though the executioner in the courtyard was a bit melodramatic.

 _'I wonder if the crows are accidental or if he brings them in himself?"_

 _'I know, right?'_

As they were approaching the hill they saw Draco and Harry was treated to the sight of Hermione intimidating him with a raised fist. The scene both amused and confused him. Was there something he missed that explained why Draco would be afraid of her punching him? If so, why was fate so cruel as to deny him the experience? That "another day" list was starting to get kinda long... maybe he should start doing something about that.

Whatever, it that little annoyance out of the way.

"Why not set him free?"

"They'd know it was me..."

 _'Haha! That rhymed.'_

 _'Not now!'_

 _'Buzzkill'_

"... Then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He said he wants to be there when they...when it happens."

Harry kept watch while his friends and Hagrid continued conversing (mostly because Hermione and Ron started arguing). Apparently Hagrid found Ron's pet rat scabbers. Of course Hermione instantly demanded an apology. The sound of a door closing caught their attention. The group noticed two things first being the absence of Harry and the second the approaching execution party.

Neither of the teens had time to question it as Hagrid was quickly rushing them out with bad excuses. It took a bit of manoeuvring but the duo made it back up the hill without being spotted. They were just in time to turn around and see the executioner swing his blade down. After a few moments of silence Ron asked the question both were wondering about (mostly as a distraction).

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione looked around a bit.

"I can't see him."

"Don't tell me he left us."

"Who left you?"

They both jumped at the sound of his voice. How he got behind them without a sound was confusing and kinda scary. This being the second time it happened coupled with his other strange behavior had them a bit on edge. What he said next just added to the mystery and concern.

"If you're worried about Buckbeak, don't be. I alerted took care of that."

Both looked shocked at that.

"What? How?"

Harry thought about telling them for a second until he remembered a lesson Professor Emiya taught him, _'Sometimes it's best to leave allies and assets in the dark so information can't spread. The fewer people who have knowledge of an operation the less you risk retaliation for it.'_ In the end he simply decided not to say anything about it. Plus, it saved him from having to explain how he got his hands on a Black Key (or what they even were for that matter). Not to mention were exactly he learned the skills he just used.

"It's best you didn't know."

This just added to their worries, what exactly had he done and why didn't he want them to know? When he started looking around suspiciously his friends got a little more concerned. Hermione wa the first to speak up.

"What is it?"

He still kept eyeing the treeline, there was just this unshakable feeling they were being watched. Something set off his instincts like a air raid siren, he just didn't know what.

"... Maybe we should get moving."

Just then, scabbers bit Ron's hand and started running. Of course the redhead chased after his family pet with Hermione right behind him. Harry checked their surroundings one more time before following suit.

He had a bad feeling about this.

...

Over in the treeline he had just scanned a set of binoculars followed the trio before speaking into a radio.

"Target sighted, this operation is a go."


End file.
